Yugi?
by Shinigami S
Summary: WARNING: Character Death Yaoi, Yami/Yugi and maybe some Ryou/ Bakura
1. Chapter One: Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just this fic and the plot. WARNING: Character death, if you don't like that DON'T read this fic. *** Yami sat in an armchair writing in his journal.  
  
Here's what he wrote:  
  
It's been ONE WEEK since That Day. I can't believe it. I'm so lonely since _he_ left us.  
  
He stopped writing and looked up. He sighed.  
  
"I can't believe you left." Yami said, looking at a picture of _him_.  
  
Yami started to cry at the memory of _him_.  
  
The phone rang and Yami picked it up.  
  
"Hello. Game Shop."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes. Ryou?"  
  
"Yes, I was wondering what you're doing."  
  
"Thinking 'bout _him_."  
  
"Oh, so was I. Wanna go to the arcade?"  
  
"Sure meet you there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye." Yami hung up the phone and walked out of the Game Shop."Bye, Gramps, I'm going to the arcade."  
  
"Okay," Grandpa said.  
  
Yami walked down the sidewalk toward the arcade. His feet seemed to know exactly where they were going.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Ryou, and Bakura were walking home one day. Suddenly, a little boy ran out chasing a dog. The dog walked into the street and the boy started to walk to get it, but Yugi stopped him.  
  
"I'll get it for you," Yugi smiled sweetly. He walked into the street after watching for cars. Just then, car lights shown on Yugi. A drunk driver was speeding towards him.  
  
"YUGI! LOOK OUT!" Yami yelled. He was too late, the car collided with Yugi, sending blood all over. Which stained Yugi's blue shirt red. Yugi lay on the street, motionless. Tea screamed. Yami ran to Yugi's side. Ryou started to cry on Bakura's shoulder.  
  
"Hush, hikari," Bakura said, starting to cry himself (That's rare!).  
  
Yami burst out crying on his light's chest, receiving a face full of blood, but he didn't care.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'I wish I could have told you how much I love you.' Yami thought. It was true, Yami loved Yugi. Suddenly, Yami heard a familiar voice he hadn't heard in one whole week. Yami spun around to see......................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ................................. ***  
  
Me: Cliffhanger thingy. ^____^ Did ya like it? Should I continue? Yes, no, maybe?  
  
Yami: Who'd I spin around to see?  
  
Me: You'll have to wait like everyone else.  
  
Yami: Okay. :( I'll never see Yugi again.  
  
Yugi: I'm right here, Yami.  
  
Yami: Hikari, you're not dead! *hugs Yugi and kisses me*  
  
Yugi & me: O_O W-w-what was t-t-that f-f-for?  
  
Yami: ^__________^ I love you two!  
  
Yugi: O_O  
  
Me: Hey, where'd this come from?  
  
Yami: Cool! Chibifying spray! *takes it and sprays Yugi & himself*  
  
Me: O...kay, Yugi tell 'em what to do.  
  
Chibi Yugi: Pwease wead & weview!  
  
Me: Do what the chibi says or he'll scream in your ear! 


	2. Chapter Two: Yugi?

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO and I didn't copy Shadow Angel!!!!!!!  
  
*** Yami spun around to see a small boy with white wings, blonde bangs, black spiked hair tipped with magenta, and big, amethyst eyes.  
  
"Yu...gi?" Yami asked with huge eyes.  
  
"Hi, Yami," the person said.  
  
"Yu...gi?" Yami asked again.  
  
"Yeah, nice to see you, Yami," Yugi smiled.  
  
Yami started to cry and he kneeled down by Yugi and hugged him.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, I missed you so much," Yami cryed.  
  
"Same here, hey...Yami, um, I...can't...breathe!' Yugi choked.  
  
"Sorry..." Yami blushed and loosened his grip.  
  
"That's okay," Yugi smiled. "Hey, where ya headed, Yami?"  
  
"I'm headed to the arcade, wanna come?" Yami asked.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Yami and Yugi walked to the arcade. When Yugi walked in, a few people at the boy because of his wings and someone even said, "Hey, you think it's still Halloween or somethin'?".  
  
"Hey, Yami," Ryou said when he spotted Yami.  
  
"Hey, Ryou," Yami ran over to Ryou with Yugi.  
  
Ryou saw Yugi and gasped.  
  
"Yu...gi?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yep!" Yugi smiled cutely (Man he's smiley!).  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly. Yami, Yugi, and Ryou walked home and when Yami and Yugi entered the Game Shop, there stood none other than the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba. Seto turned and saw Yugi.  
  
"Yugi? I thought you were dead!" Seto gasped.  
  
"So did I," Yugi laughed.  
  
"Wanna duel me?" Seto asked.  
  
"Sure!" Yugi smiled (Yet again, we should call him Smiley Boy! ^_^)  
  
Yugi ran up to his room and got his cards.  
  
Yami walked to the fridge and found a note that read:  
  
"Yami, I have to go to Egypt for a few days. See you when I get back!  
  
Grandpa  
  
P.S. There's food in the refrigerator and there's some money in the cookie jar. You can e-mail me on the computer if you remember how to (lol!)!'  
  
Yami got a drink and watched Yugi and Seto duel. The duel went fast and Yugi won (Like always!). It was just then that Seto noticed that Yugi had wings like an angel's.  
  
Seto left after a little while and Yami and Yugi got tired so they went up the stairs to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Me: Did ya like?  
  
Yami: I did!  
  
Yugi: Me too!  
  
Ryou: Me three!  
  
Frodo (from LOTR): Me four!  
  
Legalas (from LOTR): Me five!  
  
Me: Okay!  
  
All: Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter Three: Oh No!

Me: Yami, please do the disclaimer.  
  
Yami: Okay. Tenshi Yami does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own the characters Anubis, Seti, and Spirit.  
  
Me: Yep ^^ Anubis is gonna be Yugi's second best friend, Seti is gonna be Seto's best friend, and Spirit is gonna be Ryou's brother.  
  
***  
  
Yami silently opened Yugi's bedroom door and crept in. Yugi was still asleep; his wings were wrapped around him. Yami smiled when he saw Yugi.  
  
'He's so cute,' Yami thought.  
  
***  
  
Yugi woke up soon after and went downstairs.  
  
"Ohayou, Yami," Yugi smiled when he saw his Dark.  
  
"Ohayou, Yugi" Yami smiled.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
"Fine,"  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a 'ring, ring' sound.  
  
"I'll get it," Yugi said, hurrying to the phone.  
  
"Hello, is Yami Motou there?"  
  
"Yeah, just a sec," Yugi said.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Yugi gently set the phone down on the table.  
  
"Yami! Phone!" Yugi shouted to Yami. Yami walked into the living room and picked the phone up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Yami?"  
  
"Hai,"  
  
"This is Anubis,"  
  
"Oh, hi, Anubis,"  
  
"How are ya doin' Yami?"  
  
"Fine," "That's good to hear,"  
  
" How are you?"  
  
"Fine. You miss Yugi?"  
  
"No, he's here right now,"  
  
"Yami, are you hallucinating?  
  
"No, he's right here,"  
  
"I'm coming over,"  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
Yami hung up the phone.  
  
"Yugi, Anubis thinks I'm crazy,"  
  
"He always thinks that," Yugi smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I think he's the crazy one," Yami chuckled.  
  
"Who knows, maybe you're right," Yugi laughed.  
  
They heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Yugi said.  
  
Anubis walked in.  
  
"Ohayou," he smiled.  
  
"Ohayou," Yami and Yugi said at the same time.  
  
Anubis then saw Yugi.  
  
"I guess you weren't hallucinating after all, Yami"  
  
Yami nodded. A feather then floated to the ground. Yami picked it up.  
  
"Where did this came from?" he asked.  
  
"Me," Yugi answered.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi's large, feathery, white wings.  
  
'Those make him look cuter,' Yami thought.  
  
***  
  
A little while later, Anubis left.  
  
"Whatcha wanna do now, Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Don't know,"  
  
"Wanna go to Ryou's house?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
The two look alikes walked out of the Turtle Game Shop and toward Ryou's house. When they got there, Yugi knocked on the door and Ryou's brother, Spirit, answered it.  
  
"Hello," he smiled.  
  
"Hi," Yami said.  
  
"May we come in?" Yugi asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure, but Ryou isn't here right now,"  
  
"Where is he?" Yugi asked.  
  
"He's in the hospital,"  
  
"Why?" Yugi asked worriedly.  
  
"His yami,"  
  
"What'd Tomb Robber do this time?" Yami asked.  
  
"He got a knife and you know,"  
  
"He tried to kill Ryou?" Yami asked.  
  
Spirit nodded.  
  
"He stabbed poor Ryou badly,"  
  
"Where'd he stab him?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Close to his heart, I think that they said that Tomb Robber pierced his left lung,"  
  
Yugi gasped and started crying.  
  
"I hope he's alright," he said.  
  
"Me too, Yugi, me too,"  
  
***  
  
Me: Poor Ryou. Um, this chapter probably sucked.  
  
Yami: Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4: Ryou!

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO!  
  
Me: Hello! Welcome to another chapter of 'Yugi?'! The title may change, though ^^  
  
Yami: Poor Ryou!  
  
Yugi: * yawns *  
  
Yami: Tired, Aibou?  
  
Yugi: * nods *  
  
Yami: * hugs Yugi* Go to sleep, then, Aibou.  
  
Yugi: Okay. * goes to sleep in Yami's lap *  
  
Me: Aww! Isn't that sweet?  
  
Malik: Hello, people! * sees Yami * O.o  
  
Yami: Nani?  
  
Malik: Nothing..  
  
Me: Yay! Malik! * hug him*  
  
Malik: ^^ * turns chibi*  
  
Me: Aww! How cute! * grabs Malik*  
  
Yami: * blink blink *  
  
Malik: On wif da stowy!  
  
Me: Okay!  
  
***  
  
'I hope Ryou's okay...' Yami thought as he sat in Yugi's room.  
  
" What if Ryou... dies, Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami didn't answer.  
  
"Yami, you there?"  
  
"Yeah, gomen..."  
  
"That's okay,"  
  
" I was just thinking about Ryou,"  
  
" Oh,"  
  
"What if he dies, Aibou?"  
  
" I don't know, Yami,"  
  
Yami looked up at the ceiling.  
  
" Ra," he said. "Protect little Ryou,"  
  
" It's late, Yami," Yugi said. "I'm going to sleep,"  
  
" Okay," Yami said. "Oyasuminasai, Aibou."  
  
" Oyasuminasai, Yami," Yugi said, getting ready for bed.  
  
***  
  
The next day...  
  
" Ring, ring, ring!" Yami woke up to the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" he asked as he picked it up.  
  
" Yami?" asked the person on the other line.  
  
" Hai. Spirit?" Yami asked, half asleep.  
  
" Hai. I have some bad news..."  
  
" Nani?"  
  
" Ryou's...gone..."  
  
"Oh, gomen,"  
  
"That's okay,"  
  
" Want me to come over?"  
  
" Hai, I guess,"  
  
" I'll be right there,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
The two hung up the phone.  
  
"Yugi! I'm going to Ryou's house!" Yami yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Okay!" Yugi replied.  
  
Yami ran out the door towards Ryou's house.  
  
How? How could Bakura kill his own hikari?  
  
Yami ran faster. He knew that if Ryou were his aibou, he'd still be there.  
  
Yami approached Ryou's house. He knocked on the door. Spirit answered it.  
  
"Hello," Yami bowed his head.  
  
" Hi," Spirit said.  
  
Bakura came to the door.  
  
" Hello, Pharaoh, I see you cared enough to come," he said.  
  
" Tomb Robber," Yami glared at the spirit of the Ring. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"  
  
"No,"  
  
" I banish you to the Shadow Realm!" Yami said, sending the ancient Egyptian to the Shadow Realm.  
  
" Arigatou, Yami" Spirit said.  
  
" Douitashimashite, Spirit," Yami smiled.  
  
***  
  
Bakura had somehow gotten out of the Shadow Realm and was walking down the street.  
  
'Now I think I shouldn't have killed Ryou. He was a weakling, though. But, for some reason, I feel I need him. It's weird,' Bakura thought.  
  
***  
  
Yami looked around.  
  
'Poor Ryou. Well, at least there's no more Tomb Robber to worry about. I wonder if Ryou's going to be like Yugi. I hope so. For some reason, I feel Bakura needs his hikari, even if he's in the Shadow Realm. It's a weird feeling, actually. Why would Tomb Robber actually care about someone?' Yami thought, then he heard a 'squeak' behind him.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Yami?" a voice asked.  
  
"Hai. Ryou, is that you?"  
  
"Hai!" Ryou hopped out of the shadows and into Yami's arms.  
  
"Hi, Ryou," Yami laughed.  
  
Ryou hugged Yami.  
  
"How are you, little one?" Yami asked.  
  
"Fine," Ryou answered.  
  
"Good,"  
  
"Can I come to your house, Yami?"  
  
"Hai,"  
  
The two walked to the Kame Game Shop together.  
  
***  
  
Me: Sorry the chapter's so short.  
  
Malik: * hugs me*  
  
Me: ^^  
  
Malik: ^^  
  
Yami: * hugs Yugi*  
  
Yugi: * wakes up and hugs Yami.  
  
Me: Malik, tell 'em what to do, onegai.  
  
Malik: Hai, pwease wead and weview! (translation: Hai, please read and review!)  
  
***  
  
Japanese translations:  
  
Oyasuminasai = goodnight  
  
Gomen = I'm sorry  
  
Hai = Yes  
  
Onegai = Please  
  
Arigatou = Thank you  
  
Douitashimashite = You're welcome  
  
Kame Game Shop = Turtle Game Shop  
  
I think that's all! 


	5. Chapter 5: Tomb Robber

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO.  
  
Me: Another chapter already!  
  
Malik: Yep!  
  
Yami: * sits down by Yugi and Ryou*  
  
Yugi: ^^  
  
Ryou: * hugs Yami*  
  
Yami: ^^  
  
Yugi: * hugs Yami*  
  
Malik: * kisses me*  
  
Me: * blush*  
  
Malik: ^^ On with the chapter!!  
  
***  
  
When Yami and Ryou got to the Kame Game Shop, Yugi was sitting on the couch with Jou.  
  
" Hey, Yami," Jou said, noticing the pharaoh.  
  
"Hello, Jonouchi-kun," Yami said.  
  
"Just call me Jou, Yami," Jou laughed.  
  
"Okay, Jou," Yami smiled.  
  
Ryou sat by Yugi.  
  
"Hi, Yugi," he smiled.  
  
"Hello, Ryou-kun," Yugi smiled.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
" I'll get it," Yami said, standing up. He walked to the door and opened it. Bakura stood there. "You! I sent you to the Shadow Realm, Tomb Robber!"  
  
" Yeah, you did,"  
  
Yami looked like he was about to strangle the tomb thief. He almost did, too. If Yugi weren't there, Bakura would probably be dead in about five minutes.  
  
Yugi looked at the clock. "It's late, I'm gonna go to bed, " he said, starting to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Oyasuminasai, Yugi," Yami, Ryou, and Jou said.  
  
"Oyasuminasai, guys," Yugi yawned.  
  
***  
  
Bakura looked around the Kame Game Shop. He had persuaded Yami into letting him stay the night there.  
  
'Hmmm...' Bakura thought. 'Should I take anything?'  
  
" You better not take anything, Tomb Robber! If you do, I swear I will make it so you can not get out of the Shadow Realm!" Yami said from the shadows.  
  
" Shut up, Pharaoh! You can't tell me what to do!" Bakura snapped.  
  
" Oh. So, Tomb Robber thinks he doesn't have to listen to the Pharaoh! Do you actually think that you _ scare _ me?"  
  
" Iie! You baka! Just shut up!"  
  
Yami sighed. He walked back up stairs and laid down.  
  
" Don't take anything, Tomb Robber! If I find _ one _ thing either missing or where it shouldn't be, you'll be in the Shadow Realm for eternity!" Yami shouted down the stairs.  
  
" Hai, Mr. High and Mighty!" Bakura shouted back.  
  
Yami sighed again.  
  
'Stupid Tomb Robber,' he thought.  
  
***  
  
Me: This chapter might be a little short, but that's just because it's late and I'm hyper and kinda tired ^^  
  
Malik: *kisses me *  
  
Me: * blush* Malik!  
  
Malik: * innocently* Nani?  
  
Me: Nevermind ^^  
  
Malik: ^^  
  
Yami: Onegai, read and review! 


	6. Chapter 6 : Baka!

Me: New chapter ^^ 27 reviews! Yay!  
  
Malik: ^^  
  
Yami: Tenshi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Me: If I did, Anzu and Weevil would be dead! * evil laugh*  
  
Yuugi: On to the story!  
  
Ryou: Hai, on with the fic!  
  
Me: Okie.  
  
***  
  
Bakura walked around the Kame Game Shop looking at the Duel Monsters cards.  
  
' Where does the old man keep his Blue-Eyes White Dragon?' he wondered, looking in everything that looked like it would hold something valuable.  
  
Bakura found a small box and opened it. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon laid in it.  
  
'Found it!' Bakura thought. He lifted it from the box and was about to slip it into his pocket.  
  
" Don't you dare!" someone said from the shadows of the game shop.  
  
" Stupid Pharaoh! I wasn't going to take it! I was just looking at the stupid thing!" Bakura shouted.  
  
" And I'm supposed to _ believe_ you?" Yami stepped out of the shadows.  
  
" Why do you keep appearing from the shadows like that when I'm doing something?" Bakura asked.  
  
" Because you are not supposed to be in the game shop right now and I don't want you taking anything," Yami answered.  
  
"Why?" Bakura asked.  
  
" Just get out of here, Tomb Robber," Yami said, annoyed.  
  
" Am I annoying Pharaoh? Hai? Well, to bad!" Bakura said.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. 'Baka,' he thought and walked back to his room.  
  
Bakura waited until he heard the door shut and slipped the Blue-Eyes into his pocket.  
  
" Put it back, baka Tomb Robber!" Yami shouted.  
  
"No!" Bakura shouted back.  
  
" I guess you want to be in the Shadow Realm forever, then!"  
  
" You can't keep me in the Shadow Realm, stupid Pharaoh!"  
  
" Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
" Just put it back, baka!"  
  
" What if I don't?"  
  
" Then you go to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
" Fine, stupid Pharaoh! Send me to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
" Okay,"  
  
Yami walked back down the stairs.  
  
" Now what are you going to do, Pharaoh?"  
  
" I banish you to the Shadow Realm!" Yami said as he sent the tomb thief to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Yami picked the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card up off of the floor and put it back in its case. EH put the case where it belonged and went back up stairs to get some sleep.  
  
***  
  
In the Shadow Realm...  
  
'Stupid Pharaoh!' Bakura thought as he looked around.  
  
Pure darkness.  
  
'What now?' he thought. ' Do I just sit here? Okay, fine. I'll just sit here.'  
  
***  
  
Me: Okay. This chapter might have been a little rushed.  
  
Malik: I liked it! * hugs me*  
  
Yami: She's mine! * attacks Malik*  
  
Yuugi: O.o Yami! Stop that!  
  
Yami: Okay. * hugs me*  
  
Me:^^  
  
Yami: Onegai read and review!  
  
***  
  
Translations :  
  
Baka = Idiot/ Stupid  
  
Onegai = Please  
  
Kame Game Shop = Turtle Game Shop  
  
Hai = Yes 


	7. Chapter 7: Aishiteru

Me: I got 29 reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten on one of my stories!  
  
Yami: Heh...  
  
Kenshin: Let's go to the fic already!  
  
Yuugi: Hold on a minute, Battou-sai...  
  
Kenshin: Why?  
  
Yuugi: 'Cause.  
  
Kenshin: Why?  
  
Yuugi: 'Cause.  
  
Kenshin: Why?  
  
Yuugi: 'Cause I said so!!!  
  
Kenshin: Why?  
  
Yuugi: -_-  
  
Kenshin: Why?  
  
Yuugi: -_-U  
  
Yami: I think we better get on with the fic, Tenshi, before Aibou explodes...  
  
Me: * nods*  
  
***  
  
Yami walked around the Kame Game Shop, waiting for Yuugi and Ryou to wake up, which wouldn't be for a while, considering that it was the weekend. He sat down on the couch. There was nothing else that he could do.  
  
Yami heard something up the stairs, a 'thud'. He walked up the stairs and into Yuugi's room. There, he found Ryou up in the bed where he slept that night, and Yuugi on the floor.  
  
'I guess Aibou rolled off the bed again...' Yami thought as he picked Yuugi up off of the floor. Yuugi curled up in Yami's arms and buried his head in Yami's shirt.  
  
" I love you," Yuugi said in his sleep.  
  
Yami smiled. " I love you, too, Aibou," he said.  
  
Ryou rolled over and woke up. " Ohayou, Yami," he said.  
  
"Ohayou, Ryou," Yami smiled.  
  
" Why's Yuugi in your arms?" the albino asked.  
  
"I came in here and found him on the floor," Yami answered, hugging his Aibou.  
  
"Oh, silly Yuugi," Ryou smiled.  
  
Yuugi woke up. "Ohayou," he said. "Why am I in your arms, Yami?"  
  
" I came in here and found you on the floor," Yami said.  
  
" Oh," Yuugi said and hugged his dark.  
  
" Hey, Yuugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"Hai, Yami?" Yuugi asked.  
  
" You said something in your sleep," Yami told his hikari.  
  
" What'd I say, Yami?" Yuugi asked Yami.  
  
" You said 'I love you.' Who were you taking to?" Yami asked.  
  
"Um, I don't know," Yuugi blushed a little.  
  
"I think I'll go...outside," Ryou said, slipping out of the room.  
  
" Yuugi, you do know, don't you?" Yami asked.  
  
"Um..." Yuugi blushed more.  
  
"You do," Yami said.  
  
"Hai, I know," Yuugi said.  
  
"Who were you taking to, then?"  
  
" Um..." Yuugi said.  
  
"Tell me, Aibou. Nothing's going to happen if you tell me," Yami said, looking at Yuugi's face.  
  
" Um...you" Yuugi admitted.  
  
Yami smiled. "I love you, too, Aibou," he said.  
  
"Really?" Yuugi asked, looking into his dark's eyes.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
Yuugi smiled and buried his head in Yami's shirt again. "Aishiteru, Yami," he said.  
  
" Aishiteru, Aibou," Yami hugged his light.  
  
***  
  
Me: Chapter 7 complete^^  
  
Kenshin: Why?  
  
Yami: Kenshin, likes saying 'why', doesn't he?  
  
Me: Hai.  
  
Kenshin: Why?  
  
Yami: Onegai read and review to make Kenshin stop saying 'why' !  
  
Kenshin: Why?  
  
***  
  
Jap. Translations: Onegai: Please  
  
Aishiteru: I love you  
  
Hai: yes  
  
*** 


End file.
